


Trouble is a friend

by oncealiceswann



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe-Mathematics, Friendship, John and Lestrade are flatmates, John's personality changed because he is Martin, Lestrade and Mycroft are relatives, Martin becomes John, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Freeman's suffering after he accidentally became John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth,pain,and a new start

**Author's Note:**

> Language is always a problem for me.

   Martin woke up in silence and darkness. He blinked a few times, and his eyes fit the darkness.

   He blinked a few more times and let his mind wander a bit, then finally he was totally awake. He carefully turned his head and noticed he was lying on the bed. As his gaze fell on the curtains, he realised that the day was dawning, because a single ray of dim light was shining through the thick fabric. He tried to get up, but a wave of pain immediately attacked him. His fingers felt a small bottle clenched in his left hand.

   Mark gave it to him.' This will ease the pain,' he said.

   The pain. He took one piece from the bottle and chewed it slowly. He was very calm. He knew he was not himself anymore since he joined that damned experiment, but he was unusually calm in an unknown place and he didn't worry about his strange new situation at all. He had suffered before. If he would face anything, he got nothing to fear. He had been through a lot. 

    _This will ease the pain._  He had heard this three times in his life. One time before he had his operation, one time when he was facing a horrible cracket game, and one time... He swallowed. Too many painful things happened to him. He wouldn't mind more suffering. But this was a new story-- He was sent to a different universe where he doesn't even know who he is-- yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anyway.

   He kept still on the bed and rested for a moment, when he felt the pain was gone, he clenched his hands once more and sat up, ready to slip off the bed to search the room. Just then, he heard footsteps in the corridor.

 


	2. Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin discovers his new identity.

Because the world is round, it turns me on  
Because the wind is high, it blows my mind  
Because the wind is high  
Love is old, love is new  
Love is old love is you

   Martin tensed when he heard the noise and carefully lay down again without making a single noise. The sound of the footsteps stopped right outside his door, and he heard someone knocking at the door.

   Martin swallowed. He still didn't know who he really was. He had no idea what to say to the one standing outside his room. That guy must be his family or something, but he didn't know how he should treat his family, because he had never met them before. They weren't  _his_ families. He felt nervous for a moment or two, but successfully eased himself after reminding himself that he was an actor, and he should try to pretend to be everyone he had to be.  _'At least I should out my situation now,'_ he thought to himself.

   And so he sat up and cleared his throat.'Yeah?'

   'Are you awake,Jonny?' A woman's voice asked gently.

   Alright, two important pieces of information by now:A, his nickname was Jonny( he ignored the possibility that it might be his full name) ; B, he lived with his wife. He had a wife with soothing voice, that wasn't too bad.

   'Yep, I am.' As he spoke he was shocked by his voice. It was a bit rough from sleeping, but it was certainly not his usual voice---yet he remembered having the voice. That voice belonged to him when he was seventeen. Martin was scared. Could it be that he was seventeen now? Then he had to live through the hardest days again! But very soon he realised he was another person now. He signed, and prepared to get changed.

   'Come down and have breakfast then. First day of college, don't want you to be late.'

   And what? First day of college? Real lucky. Martin thought with a bitter smile. He'd never been to a real college before, this was a chance, and since it was the first day of college, he wouldn't have to be bothered by his 'old' friends from the past. So he quickly found a shirt and a tie. He put them on within a minute, and looked around the room before he got out.

   There was a wooden desk in the corner where no sunlight was shining on;on the table there were a few books and notebooks or even papers scattering everywhere. In the darkest corner laid a small bottle with some unfinished wine in it. Maybe this guy was trying to hide it. He stood still for a while, and turned the handle.

    Mom and dad were outside. At one moment he thought he couldn't breath. They looked exactly like HIS parents. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks when he remembered his dad, but he managed to stay calm. How could he get on with parents like that? He couldn't get used to their love and kindness for him, for they were too different from his own parents. But it was fine. He was leaving them now. Again.

   'Your favourite---hams!' Mom handed him a plate. Oh god no--- Martin doesn't eat hams. But he swallowed them, wishing he could leave his parents as soon as possible. Meanwhile, he realised the biggest mayhem in his life as he stole a quick glance at his notebook. 

   His name was John H Watson.

   What the hell. You'd better be kidding me.

   Martin didn't want to eat anymore, so he quietly dropped his plate and went out before he realised he didn't know where his college was. He wandered fearfully untill he heard a familiar voice.

   'Hi there. You look like you are lost.'

   Martin turned and saw a grey haired boy at his age.

   'You look familiar,'he said.

   'Really?' the boy said,' I can't remember meeting you before. Anyway, my name's Greg. Greg Lestrade.'

   'John Watson.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could find me on Tumblr but I don't post many things. But my blog is oncealiceswann.


	3. Bad things happen (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin faced a series of problems, including death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! I can't choose between Johnstrade and Johncroft! Or shall I make it a John Watson\everyone? And does anyone want to read johnlock? Or do you just need to get rid of it? Okay the plot is fine but this is just a short chapter for I can't decide the relationship.  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS TO VOTE FOR THE Relationships! And if there's any grammar mistakes please tell me as well. Thanks for reading!

    'We are going to the same college, aren't we?'said Greg.

    'Yeah, sure.' Martin had a complicated feeling inside of him. It was very good to be young again, but he was not himself anymore. That didn't mean he had to worry about pretending to be another, the problem was it was always better to be oneself, especially when one was young. And as his age changed his thoughts changed a bit, too. In fact it w as too much.

    He knew Lestrade was a nice, warm guy just like John Watson, and that would be great for him before--or after, when he is in his early forties. But not now. Lestrade should be trusted. He would be a good friend and Martin knew he could relax with Lestrade, and he always treasured this kind of friends before. Being free, being cared about, and having pleasant party once in a while. They would lead a casual lifestyle. But Martin wouldn't like that now. What he wanted right now was not a nice guy to be his friend, not some pretty girl to be his wife, not even warm people to be his parents. Strangely, for the first time in his life, he wanted someone to protect him.

    That was odd, but he needed too much to make sure he was safe, in a way little kids may do when they are seriously frightened. He was in so much horror, he didn't even know why. 'Who'd protect me after all in this world?' He said to himself,' I'm not a girl, I don't even belong here. There isn't a lot I can have. Lestrade is the best. He's the best you can have.' He sighed in relief and turned to Greg.

   'My cousin's in that college, too,' Greg said with proud,'but he's elder. Maybe you should meet him. He's quite popular here.'

   'Wow--- em, who is he may I ask?'

   'Mycroft Holmes.'

   Mycroft? Martin panicked. He wanted to ask more about that, but a wave of pain hit him again, and before he could scream everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which pair you'd like to read about!


	4. Bad things happen part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving in this world is not easy for Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to concentrate on John/Mycroft but slight John/Lestrade can't be avoided. And Sebastian/John but just mentioned. Anyway this is a college AU so nothing is so sure here. But if no one requires johnlock then I'd just get rid of that. Hope you'll enjoy!

He's a real nowhere man Sitting in his nowhere land 

Making all his nowhere plans for nobody

Doesn't have a point of view  Knows not where he's going to 

Isn't he a bit like you and me

Nowhere man please listen You don't know what you're missing

Nowhere man the world is at your command

 

   'Are you alright, John?'

   'What? Yeah, yeah. What happened?' Martin asked. The wave of pain passed quickly, but he wasn't sure if it was the same to Lestrade.

   Lestrade stared at him with concern for a moment. 'You just fainted,' he said later, 'Are you okay?'

   'I'm fine. Maybe it's just Hypoglycaemia.' He answered. Would Lestrade discover anything? Did he notice that something was wrong?

   'Oh!' Lestrade seemed convinced, and reached into his bag. _Oh god what's doing what if he's calling the police or doctors and maybe they'd find something wrong with my body---_

 'You may need this.' Lestrade smiled. He was holding an apple. The scene seemed quite amusing, so Martin laughed a bit in his mind but still wasn't out of the horror of being discovered. 'Thank you!' He said, taking the apple. It wasn't so bad anyway.

   'Emm...John, might I ask you a few questions?' 

   'Sure, go ahead.'

   'What department are you in?'

   That was a difficult one indeed, Martin thought. According to the plot he read from the book he should answer 'doctoring', however, it didn't cross Martin's mind at that very moment, so he answered,'Maths,' which caused him a lot of problems, but that was after he begins to study.

   'Good,' Lestrade said,' same as me!'

   What? How come this happened? Martin thought. Maybe this was a different universe, he thought, different from Sir Doyle's novel, and different from Mr Moffat and Mr Gatiss' show. That was good, because that meant he wouldn't have to act in a certain way. Besides, it was good to know he stood a chance of changing these things. He had a chance to control his fate.

   'So that means we could share a flat,' Martin replied with a friendly smile. 

   'Yeah! Great opportunity really.' Martin felt amused for he thought Lestrade wasn't a person who'd speak these words. It was ooc, he thought. Funny how things happen in a way you never expected. Martin began to love that.

    They came to the underground station. Martin froze when he saw the time on the calendar. 

    September 21st, 1969

    'Wow. I've got a chance to meet the Beatles then.' Martin smiled. 'Not bad.'

    The sky was grey. The yellow leaves of Autumn fluttered and fell there with a sigh. Birds with grey feathers hovered over the crowds. The college path was blocked by students.

   'Greg?' A familiar voice called to them.  _Sounds like Mark Gatiss,_ Martin thought. And indeed he saw him there. A young Mr Gatiss. _Funny, Martin thought,He's got a lot of hair. Plus, he wasn't so fat._

'Oh, you must be my brother's friend(---what? Brother?). Nice to meet you, Mr---'

   'Watson. John, please.' Martin offered a hand for him to shake. Mycroft nodded and took his hand. Martin looked up. He froze again, and so did Mycroft.

   As their eyes met, something unusual passed between them. It was hard to describe the feeling. They gazed each other for a long time untill Lestrade spoke.

   'So...' They jumped a bit in embarrassment and parted immediately. 'Yes, Greg?'

   Lestrade looked at Martin, confused, and then looked at Mycroft. 'I can see you two are getting alone very well,' he muttered under his breath which made Mycroft and John blush,' I think we are supposed to move into the dormitory?'

   'Sure. Busy day.' And so they headed for the building on the corner. Martin was slightly behind them as they walk, so he did a little favour for himself.

   He phoned a doctor.


	5. Bad things happen part three(the final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin(John) realised that he had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm studying for a test now so the updating might be slower but I'll update every week(if possible). Aww I'm so nervous guys!
> 
> P.S. The lyrics I wrote before each chapter are from the Beatles.

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup

They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,

Possessing and caressing me.

Jai guru de va om

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,

That call me on and on across the universe,

Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box

they Tumble blindly as they make their way Across the universe

Jai guru de va om Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing Through my open views inviting and inciting me  

Limitless undying love which shines around me like a Million suns,

it calls me on and on Across the universe

Jai guru de va om

Nothing's gonna change my world

\----- the Beatles, Across the universe

 

   After they settled down it was already dark.  _What have I done?_ Martin thought, _I can't remember a thing. What's going on next?_

   The doctor hadn't come yet. Martin waited anxiously in his bed. He wasn't even sure if the doctor would come. He just phoned a doctor he knew when he was a little boy. But is he here? Everything changed here, and he didn't even know if Martin Freeman existed in this universe.

   Maybe he had died long ago. Or maybe there was still a long time to go before his birth. And that wasn't a satisfying thought.

   Martin had lay quietly in his bed for two hours, doing nothing at all. He could feel nothing, and sometimes he couldn't even hear it when Lestrade was talking to him. All he felt was the cold air of September surrounding him, outside the windows the sun was soothing, a few kids were playing outside after dinner. They made happy noises which made Martin think of his own childhood. But he wasn't in the mood of playing at all. He was sleepy, but he could not sleep. Something was bothering him and he felt a lump in his throat.

   At last the night fell upon the city. Everything went dark. Night always fell early in England, but it fell even earlier in the old times. The noises of kids disappeared;and Martin felt a bit thirsty, but he was too weak to climb out of his bed after two hours of lying in the bed awake.

   Darkness. Miles and miles of darkness, which brought him despair and unsureness. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, deciding the doctor wasn't here.

   Even in his dreams the darkness still wouldn't be gone. What's more, he couldn't move his body. He was tied to a cold thing. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was a tree, but it was smooth. He blinked a few times and saw a figure in the darkness.

   '...Mycroft?'

   'You don't have to worry, John. You are mine.'

   'Mr Holmes? What was that supposed to mean?'

   'John... You are in trouble. I have to help you.' He walked a little closer, but still Martin couldn't see his face.

   'What... What happened, Mycroft?'

   'John.' His voice was filled with sorrow. 'You have to be mine. You have to be my little pet.'

   Martin shook his head. 'Why would I want to do that?'

   'Because you love me. And I love you.'

   'Then why don't you set me free?'

   'I'll take good care of you, John.'

   'But that's not what I want, Mycroft! I----'

   'John!' 'Yes, Greg?' Martin set up. Greg was calling him. What the hell. It was just a dream.

   'You were having a nightmare.' Greg observed him closely.

   'I did. Thank you for waking me up... What's up anyway?'

   'Someone's knocking at the door. I was wondering if any of your relatives were coming to see you tonight? It's one o'clock in the morning, I think it's safer making sure who the guest is before opening the door.'

    Martin thought for a while. He wasn't quite awake yet, and the dream bothered him too  much. Then he answered.' Oh yes... I think I called a doctor.'

    'A doctor? Are you feeling unwell? Why don't you go to the school hospital?'

    'I know that doctor well. I am kind of...shy, you know.Just a bit.' He gave a fake smile but somehow it worked. He struggled to get out of his bed and opened the door.

    'Dr Smith!' He called in happiness. He knew this grey haired man. He is the only connection he got to the universe he came from.

   'I heard you are unwell, Mr Watson.'

   Mr Watson---- It was a strange feeling. Someone played with you and called you Marty, then you grow up and hear him calling you Mr Watson, and he doesn't even know you anymore. It was painful.

   'Yes I was. Maybe we could talk somewhere else?' Lestrade was indeed a good friend, but Martin wouldn't like him staring when he was examining his body.

   'Of course, sir. Come with me, my clinic isn't very far away.'

   'Sure.' They turned, and the doctor grabbed his coat. 'It's cold outside, Mr Watson. I suggest you take yours on as well.'

   'Thanks for reminding.'

   They never talked on the way. The atmosphere made Martin tense, but he didn't said nothing untill they arrived.

   'Do come in, Mr Watson,' the doctor led him to a door. He opened it with his keys and stepped aside to let Martin in. After they entered, the doctor hung his cloth on the hook and nodded at Martin, telling him to do the same. He went into a small room,and soon returned with two cups of hot tea. 'Have some tea, sir. You must be very cold.'

   'Thank you.' Martin nodded and took a seat opposite the doctor. Suddenly he noticed the doctor was staring at him, which made him feel uneasy. The doctor was frowning.

   'Might I ask you what the matter was, Doctor?' He asked.

   The doctor looked away for a while before answering him. 'I have to examine your whole body.' He sighed.

   Martin had a very bad feeling. 'What's wrong?'

   The doctor didn't answer his question directly. 'Lie down here, my boy,' he said, walking towards a bed where his patients lay on every day. 'Relax. It might take some time. Just suppose you are sleeping.'

   Martin nodded and swallowed. He took off his shoes and lay on the bed, trying hard to ignore the nervous feeling inside of him. Very soon he felt long, cold fingers touching his arms in a soothing style, then the fingers moved to the edge of his sweater and pulled it over his head. These fingers were very much like Benedict's, he would say, considering their length. However, they were colder, so much colder that he relaxed under the touch. Slowly he fell asleep on the bed.

   When he awoke it was already a little bright outside. 'Hello there,' the doctor said, smiling, 'Or should I say good morning? It's already six now.' Indeed;Martin could hear the birds singing outside, and the darkness turned into pale light. The doctor was having a morning smoke beside him.

   'Oh yes, good morning. What was the... What was the result, doctor?'

   The relaxing expression disappeared on the doctor's face. He straightened and looked serious. _God he looked serious. There must be something wrong. Something serious----_

   'I'm afraid I have to ask you... Where are you from?'

   'Sir, you really hit my tattoo.' He sighed, trying to sound convincing,'I really come from nowhere. I lived alone and I went everywhere when I was young. Very possibly I caught some rare disease that way. May I know your words, doctor?'

   'Yes, yes, my boy. To make a living is very hard. You are such a fine young man, things shouldn't be happening like this...' He sighed again and put out his cigarette. 'I have been doctoring for May years, and in all these years I have always tried to keep up with the times. However, in my limited experience so far, there was not a cure for your disease. You were right about one thing. It is very rare. I had only seen this disease once in my life, and that was when I was at college. There's only one thing I can tell you... So far we've already found ways to stop it from spreading, but that can't cure the disease. Anyone who had the disease were dying slowly. They usually had a few years to live with the help of some pills... Then one day they suddenly began lose their abilities slowly, and they died in the end. I really wish you good luck, young man. You still have time... Or maybe someone will find the cure. And maybe I made a mistake. I hope you are not upset about it all.'

   'No, sir, it's totally fine! I am a very optimistic person. I have to go back to college now, or my friends might worry.' He put on a fake smile again and left.

   There was nothing he could not take. He turned calmly and put on his coat. He said nothing more, and stepped into the cold morning of a new day in September.

 


	6. The unbearable lightness of being and not being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin becomes 'a lonely island'. But someone helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I finished my examinations today. My maths and physics were okay but my chemistry really sucked! And God Bless My Politics.  
> P.S. I played fuck, marry and kill with my deskmate today. I said,'Arthur Conan Doyle, Holmes, Watson.' He said,'Fuck Watson, kill Arthur, marry Holmes.'

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life 

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

 

   'Morning, mate!' Said Lestrade. He was riding a bicycle, and he looked full of joy. 'So you are okay, John? Nothing serious?'

   'No, mate,' Martin answered with a smile,'The doctor said I need to eat more.'

   'I do agree with him, John. Look at you! You are just too skinny. You fainted yesterday, remember? You should eat more. Do you just never feel like eating?' 

   'Oh, I think I was just too tired, you know. I was too tired to eat anything. But I promise I won't do that again.' He smiled again, this time he felt lightness inside him. He had nothing to worry about. Death was something he really didn't have to fear. If he cared for his life before it was because he loved the way he lived, but there was nothing he loved here. Not a single person he knew, not a hint of his comfortable life before. He did expect adventures, but not in this way. And moreover, he imagined he could go back to his own universe after he died here. There was no proof for this, but he just quite oddly believed this would happen.

   'And you need breakfast now. Come on!' Greg grinned and turned his old fashioned bicycle, moving more slowly for Martin to follow. 'It's a great day.' He murmured.

   'Greg, what made you believe going to school is great? I've never heard of that shit.' Martin soon discovered his rude language and covered his mouth with a hand. Greg chuckled on the bicycle. 'That's fine, John. And guess what? I really think you don't look very well. You must be very tired from your disease. Why don't you sit on my back seat?' He stopped and offered.

   'Wh---What?' Sitting on one's back seat was usually supposed to mean you are very close with the owner of the bicycle, especially in the older days. And he and Greg had just known each other for two days.

   'Don't be shy, John! We are friends, aren't we? And you need rest.' Greg looked worried. So Martin finally nodded and got on the bicycle, not wanting to worry his new friend.

   It didn't take much time for them to get to the canteen. To his surprise, Mycroft was also there, and it seemed that he was waiting for them.

   'Good morning, brother mine,' he greeted,' Good morning, John.' Martin believed Mycroft gave him a secret smile when they greeted (which made him feel like a teenage girl, and for god's sake this feeling was always disturbing him and it never disappeared), but it soon vanished when he saw Martin's hands on Greg's waist. Maybe he wouldn't like me to touch his brother, Martin thought, and so he lowered his head and put down his hands immediately, like a child who just made a mistake and was trying to hide it from his parents. However, this made Mycroft frown. He opened his mouth and turned to Greg, but said nothing to him. A moment later, he showed a fake smile and let Greg and Martin sit at the table.

   'I've already finished my breakfast,' he said, 'and I will disturb you no more. Have fun!' He nodded and left.

   'Hey, I'm sure something's bothering my brother. He's a bit depressed today.' Greg turned to Martin with a fork in his hand.

   'Yeah, I think so. But you two are close, aren't you?' Martin said. Greg didn't answer his question right away. Martin noticed Mycroft emphasised the phrase 'have fun'. But what was that supposed to mean? Was he doubting the relationship between Greg and him? If so, that would be too ridiculous.

   'You are right,' Greg replied after a moment,'maybe I should talk to him later and ask him what was wrong.'


	7. Sugar and toothpaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life turns out to be brighter before everything happens and your life is ruined. But don't worry that would be so far away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quarrelled with a friend today, and I was a bit annoyed but I'm trying to make this story happier now, as it should be. There's a lot I want to express in the story, but my English just can't handle it, so it is hard to write sometimes. But since I've already chosen the language, I'll do my best to learn it while writing this horrible story!

You thought you might be a ghost

You didn't make to heaven but you made it close

\----42, Coldplay 

 

    Morning was never an easy time for Martin, because getting up was always a problem especially in cold days, and since he was so much younger now, sleeping seemed to be much more important than he could imagine in his early forties. Right now when he was walking down the road, a wave of drowsiness spread all over his body. 

   'What are we going to do, Greg?' Martin immediately regretted asking the question but it was too late. Greg was staring at him like he was the most incredible animal in the zoo.

   'Attend classes, of course! You never had any brothers or sisters that were already in university, had you?'

   'Not really,' Martin admitted, his brother was in a band, 'but I know what it is like now.'

   The rest of the way to the class was silent, for although they've been getting alone quite well, it was still a common problem that two friends who had just known each other for less than two days, no matter how warm hearted they were, could not find a subject easily. And Martin wouldn't like to talk about Mycroft in the morning, because morning made him sick.

   Then soon he discovered waiting for death to come and take him was not his only task here. As they came near the old building, he saw a girl talking to someone who seemed to be her friend under a tree.

_Amanda!_

_No it can't be. This is a different universe. John's universe. John's. So she was supposed to be... Mary! That's right, Mary. Forget your dull feelings, Martin, do your job!_

   He nervously got near the girl, observing her patiently before talking to her. She was wearing a red dress and a dark blue scarf, which made her a cutie. She had short blonde hair, like Amanda did, which often reminded him of warmth, home and all the good things their love had brought. And now he was looking at her with pain in his eyes, being a complete stranger to her. However it was this pain that pulled him out from his grey mood. He finally realised it was a new start, and he should be pleased to accept it instead of complaining and being a scowling little boy.

   She finished talking and turned to him. She looked at him with such a familiar smile that he almost thought she recognised him. He smiled back, and the familiar warmth of Amanda and his family returned to him, and it slowly sank in. He was about to tell her how much he missed her and the children and throw himself into her arms when the girl broke the silence.

   'Morning, sir. Have I ever seen you anywhere? I thought you gave me a familiar feeling.' She said, the smile still on her face.

   Good. She wasn't Amanda.

   '... Mary?' He tried.

   She wasn't surprised as he thought she would be. Instead, her smiled increased and it almost turned into a grin. 'Yes! I knew I've met you before--- Please tell me your name!'

   'Oh, nice to meet you--- Em, I mean John, I'm John, John Watson, you can call me John.' _Oh my god, I must be blushing! Look how she laughed!_

   'John? John!' She called his name twice and laughed again. He was confused.

   'What's so funny about my name?' He asked.

   'No! I'm sorry if I offended you----'

   'Completely not!' He answered a bit too quickly, which made the atmosphere a bit embarrassing. He blushed again and hoped Greg would discover him and make the situation, but it seemed that Greg was long gone, for Martin saw him talking to a girl with brown curly hair a few metres away. That girl should be Sally Donovan, if he was right.

   He let himyself lost in his thoughts for a moment that he did not notice Mycroft was behind them. He slightly jumped when he suddenly felt a soft hand touched his. It was Mary's hand. She was holding his hand, but she was looking right through him. There was suspicion in her eyes. Martin turned and saw Mycroft.

   'It seems to me that you are rather good at making friends, John,' he said, emphasising the word 'friend', for a reason that Martin hadn't yet discovered, 'I can see that a lot of people are attracted by your charms.'

   Martin smiled nervously. What did Mycroft mean? He seemed to be mean to Martin, and Martin could guess a few reasons, but he simply thought they were just as impossible as coming back to his own universe. That's fine anyway, he added bitterly.

   'I hope you'll enjoy your life here.' Mycroft finally finished staring at him and turned to walk away.

   'Well, I don't think he's in a good mood... Let's go to our classes then. You're in...?'

   'I study maths.' She said, with a truly happy smile she gripped his hand and they walked into the morning light together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-chapter of John's first date(with Mycroft).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No!!! I feel like I lost all my grammar today. Maybe I should stop writing this story since no one was reading it... And save the time to study English. But it's fine. I just write for fun.

I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take

But since I came here felt the joy and fear

Finding myself making every possible mistake 

\----New soul

 

_(Warning: From now on I am calling Martin 'John')_

  

    'Where are you from, John?'

    'Hem?' John turned to look at the girl behind him. They were supposed to sit next to each other but changed their minds for they both wanted to sit beside the window. ('I can't breathe if I can't get a look outside the window once in a while,' John explained, and that has been Martin's habit since he was a boy.) So Mary took the seat behind him, so she could easily get his attention from behind by pulling his coat. That was new to him, because Amanda seldom did so. Or maybe she did, in her college time, to other boys. As he thought of this, he immediately felt a lump in the throat, so he tried hard to concentrate on Euclid's complicated rules instead of his sudden jealousy.

    A ray of sun crossed his desk and he looked up. 'What? I'm from... From here. I live nearby.'

    'So does that mean I could visit your house every once in a while?'

    He froze. Wasn't this what he wanted? To get familiar with the girl who was so much like Amanda, and they could get married here, have two children, and he would name them Joy and Grace. A happy family---reunited. But this... This was too quick. He could not believe that happiness was so easy to get. Then he thought of Ben. He once said seeking for happiness is just a short way of sadness (or something like that). And he was sure this was not his happiness.

    'I guess so.' He said, avoiding giving a clear answer.

    'Ah, I know. You think it's too quick. You are traditional. And that's one thing I like about you.' Mary answered. She was still smiling, and once again John was amazed by her witness.

    'So you think we should get on slowly. How about having a cup of coffee in the evening?' She continued.

    'Well...' It was a hard decision. He felt that Mary was hiding something from him. She was hiding her fear, her fear of losing John to someone else, and that encouraged Martin's soul inside of him.

    'In fact I'm afraid I can't have coffee on my first day of school, Miss,' he returned the smile, ' I was feeling a bit unwell last night, so I have to get good sleep tonight. Maybe later, my lady.' He said in an amusing tone, so Mary frowned a little but laughed very soon.

    'Fine,' she said, 'Take good care of yourself, my prince. Don't let me down next time.'

    'Sure.' He said, impatient to be away from her. He could tell that she was not the one he wanted. What he wanted was someone who could guide him, make decisions for him and possess him. And in that case, Mycroft seemed to be just the right person. It was a bit scary to him at first, but then he accepted it pleasantly. Why couldn't he just step aside and see how things would go? That would be definitely interesting.

   So when she left after the class he was happy, and expecting a new date. He decided to get to the dormitory first. On his way he met Mycroft by accident. It was strange, for he was thinking about Mycroft all the way. Martin once heard that when you are thinking about something, items that are linked to the subject would appear in your real life.

   'Hi,' he said.

   'Hello again, John,' he said, seemed to forget the unpleasant scene in the morning, 'Are you free tonight?'

   Wow----So it really works? God knows he was just thinking about dates. Wasn't that too quick? They've just met four or five times and Mycroft was asking him wether he was free in the evening!

   'Yes I am,' he replied, 'anything special?' He felt a bit shy when he spoke.

   Now it was Mycroft's turn to be shy. 'Well, since you are my brother's close friend and roommate... I believe we need to know more about each other, and I wouldn't mind chatting with you.'

   'Ah, that would be nice,' he answered,' what time do I have to visit you?'

  'No need, my dear John, I'll pick you up at eight thirty. Just wait in your room.'

   'Oh, is your brother coming?'

   Mycroft blushed! Oh god--- Martin laughed inside. He should take a photograph of him blushing and show it to Mark. That, was amazing!

   'No he isn't, he's... Staying as he likes.' Mycroft nodded, 'I will disturb you no more, John. See you later.'

   'Yeah, see you.' John turned and walked delightedly towards his dormitory. This date would be fantastic. 

   

 

   

 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry but this work really sucked. I'm gonna put it aside by now, and I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it because I'm studying for graduation now and what's worse I'm a Chinese student, which means finding time to update four works is definitely impossible. But that wasn't the reason I gave it up. The main reason is I really can't express the things I want to in English. I might finish this later, if my English gets better. For now I don't know what to do with it...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship the couple I wrote about. But hopefully update every week.


End file.
